When diners eat out, such as going to restaurants, bar-b-ques, picnics, or anywhere else, they often wish they could remove food that may be stuck in their teeth after the meal. One solution is a restaurant may supply toothpicks, however, toothpicks are known to cause injury to the gums, and may not work well in removing food from between the teeth. Also, many restaurants do not carry toothpicks.
Thus there is a need for a device for that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.